cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Post an Article
So now you’d like to start contributing to the CoE Wiki community, even after reading all these rules and regulations! Do you know how? It’s pretty easy, yet some aspects are fairly complicated, so here is a tutorial on how to write your article. After this, we’ll tell you how to upload images. Ooh, fun! Note: Be sure to register for an account, so you can get credit for as well as sign your hard work! __TOC__ Simple Formatting The first thing you should do is click on "Create a New Article". This can be found on the left menu, below the man categories. You'll find the link right above "Upload a new image". The next thing you do is name your article. The name of the article is entered in the Title bar. There are several formats you can use to post links and enhance your article. The bar below is similar to the presets you'd find in MS Word, like Bold, Italic, and underline, but some are a bit more complicated than Word. If you click on the Source button, you can edit and/or create templates, like the one you'll find in the Missions section of this Wiki. We'll get to templates later on in this tutorial. For now, simple formatting is as easy and as self-explanatory as the click of the buttons. Here is what the bar looks like: With this simple formatting, you can align text to the left, right, center, create headings (from the drop-down menu that says "Normal"), indent, create bullets, etc. For the sake of making things a bit easier, the buttons are as follows (in order): Bold, Italic, Underline, Cross-out, Preset Format, Remove Indent, Indent, Align Left, Align Center, Align Right, Bullet, Number Bullet, Link, Remove Link, Add a Picture, Insert Video, Insert Table, Insert Signature, Templates, Undo, Redo, Toggle Widescreen, and Source If you move the cursor over the buttons, it'll tell you for which format the buttons stand. Next, we'll move onto the Source Button, which is a bit more complicated. WYSISYG vs Source What you saw above was the What You See Is What You Get (WYSIWYG) version of posting a wiki article. WYSIWYG is best for people who are unfamiliar with any sort of coding like HTML. If you are a bit more code savvy, you can click on the Source Button (see the above image). If you click on the Source botton, the format bar changes to the image shown below. Once again, there is some basic formatting like Bold, Italics and Underline, but other than that, some of the options are different. With the Source bar, you can add external links, mathematical formulas, add horizontal lines, etc. It also allows you to create and edit templates, using their special coding system. Using the Source is the ONLY way you can create and edit templates (in the basic, WYSIWYG format, a green puzzle piece image appears in place of the template). For the sake of making things a bit easier, the buttons are as follows (in order): Bold, Italic, Underline, External Link, Level 2 Headline, Embedded File, File Link, Mathematical Formula, Ignore Wiki Formatting, Insert Signature, Insert Horizontal Bar, Add Picture, and Add a Video Coding After you've gained a bit more experience with the wiki presets, you can actually type your edits in straight code. For example, rather than clicking a button to insert an internal link, you can type it out like this: [[name of wiki article]]. If there is no article written for the internal file, the link will be shown in red. Otherwise, it'll show up as a yellowish-orange text on which you can click to go to that article. I've made a list of common codes you can use to type in the format, rather than click on the buttons: *'Inserting an internal article:' Name of Article (Note the vertical line between "article" and "Name". The line means you're changing the name of the text shown to the word or words after the |) *'Inserting an external ULR:' abcdefg (Note the space between the URL and the rest of the text. The space separates the url from the name you wish to give the link) *'Bold Text:' Bold Text *'Italic Text:' Italic Text *'Underline Text:' Underline Text *'Insert a File or Image:' These are just a few examples you can use, if you're in a groove, and you don't feel like scrolling up to click on some buttons. It's also good for the more experienced coder, since some of the codes are the same as HTML. Some shortcut keys, like Control-B for Bolding in MS Word, also work when formatting text. It's best to experiment around to see which ones work and which ones don't. If you're not sure about markups, there is a list on the bottom of the edit page that enables you to click on what you wish to add, and it'll add it for you. The options appear as the image below: Next we'll move on to inserting images and videos... Back to the CoE Wiki Handbook Category:Handbook